I Shine Brighter
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "The deal I couldn't land for years he had landed it over a shared of love to music" Gentou shook his head seeing his daughter shine when she is around her husband who do miracles for their business.


Title: I Shine Brighter

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Haruka Nogizaka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Giggling and gossips run across a certain lady Nogizaka's room where her close friends from her former all girls school when she was in middle school came to visit and spent some time with her after they missed her sixteenth birthday and wanted to make it up to her, until, "One more!" shouted by a guffy old man from bellow the window where they are taking their talk.

The girls out of curiosity went to look only to find a sweaty young man; with his drenched knee length GYM shorts, high-top training shoes and equally drenched tank top that became see through after his sweat, his abdomen is now in perfect shape, his arms is also thickening and shaping up, he looked average but rather cute, wears glasses and sported a determined look, "Haruka-sama, who is that?" one of the girls squealed.

"Is her a body guard on training? No! Wait! A butler in training?" they excitedly asked and poor Haruka was blushing madly and looked at the obvious portrait at the side of her tea area – heads turned and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're both married!" they squealed.

"Again young master!" shouted by the guffy old man and they heard a mix of a groan and shout having to lap around the jungle like compound.

With few teasing and explicit questions, "Oh… you have guests?" the guy entered with a smile, a towel around his neck, Haruka looked worried went up to him and took the towel.

"Dry yourself or you'll get sick" she told and started to wipe him.

"Easy, I stink" he chuckled.

"So?" she raised her eyebrow and he chuckled – he kissed her nose and went to their bath after, the girls were giving her playful grin and followed up by teasing.

Few criticism was thrown to the man but Haruka took them and defended him and shared his good parts, like his sweetness, a brilliant cook, he is fast in adaptation and smart, but her personal favorite is his kindness and honesty towards her, "Wait let me take this call" Haruka excused herself as she takes her husband's phone from the table and answered who was calling – it wasn't long when she came back and placed back the phone on the table, it was noticeable that it was man's phone.

"He lets you use his phone?" it was like a rare thing to them.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he? I mean I let him borrow mine…" poor girl was confused, "Yuuto lets me play and use his phone every time" she giggled.

"Yup, he's a rare one" nodded by the quiet girl from their group.

When Yuuto came out, he was wearing his sleeveless sweater over his red dress shirt that perfectly hugged his body fit and his toned figure molding, shirt neatly tucked in his pants and his brown oxford shoes gave a perfect contrast with his sweater and trousers, "Sora Nakahara-san called and he wanted to finalize your deal" she smiled at him – Yuuto who worn his usual soft and loving smile turned to an excited one, he picked her up and spun her around and kissed her.

"HA-HA!" and embraced her close, "What do you know, the stubborn guy finally gave in! I'll head there by the afternoon so I can still join you?"

"I would love that, please go change or you want me to help you?"

"Please do, I like all the things you choose for me" with that she blushed and her friends couldn't help it as they squealed.

"Ladies please excuse me" she gave a small nod as a bow and held his hand equally tight like he does to her, and went to their walk in to choose something for him – reappearing the girls gaped as Haruka went out with Yuuto all dressed finely, with his tailored suit and luxury shoes that he was complied to wear, hair styled a bit and now made him looked even more matured, the three piece suit fitted him nicely, giving Haruka a kiss goodbye and a tight hug, her went off to where he was going with a bright smile on his face.

The girls noticed how their friend shines bright when she is with her man.

* * *

The same goes as people noticed that the heiress is brighter than the sun when she is with her man, and seeing how noble the young man is after interacting with people the same his age yet known as a tycoon in their world of business and a genius in their own hold, Haruka and her husband fitted to the business like they were made for the spot.

"The deal I couldn't land for years he had landed it over a shared of love to music" Gentou shook his head seeing his daughter shine when she is around her husband who do miracles for the their business.

~END~


End file.
